1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to the use of multi-component resistivity measurements for determination of properties of earth formations.
2. Background of the Art
Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are well known in the art. Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are used to determine the electrical conductivity, and its converse, resistivity, of earth formations penetrated by a borehole. Formation conductivity has been determined based on results of measuring the magnetic field of eddy currents that the instrument induces in the formation adjoining the borehole. The electrical conductivity is used for, among other reasons, inferring the fluid content of the earth formations. Typically, lower conductivity (higher resistivity) is associated with hydrocarbon-bearing earth formations. The physical principles of electromagnetic induction well logging are well described, for example, in, J. H. Moran and K. S. Kunz, Basic Theory of Induction Logging and Application to Study of Two-Coil Sondes, Geophysics, vol. 27, No. 6, part 1, pp. 829-858, Society of Exploration Geophysicists, December 1962. Many improvements and modifications to electromagnetic induction resistivity instruments described in the Moran and Kunz reference, supra, have been devised, some of which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,517 to Barber, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,605 to Chandler et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,246 to Fanini et al.
Conventional induction well logging techniques employ an insulating pipe inside a coil mandrel. One or more transmitter coils are energized by an alternating current. The oscillating magnetic field produced by this arrangement results in the induction of currents in the formations which are nearly proportional to the conductivity of the formations. These currents, in turn, contribute to the voltage induced in one or more receiver coils. By selecting only the voltage component which is in phase with the transmitter current, a signal is obtained that is approximately proportional to the formation conductivity. In conventional induction logging apparatus, the basic transmitter coil and receiver coil has axes which are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the well logging device. (For simplicity of explanation, it will be assumed that the borehole axis is aligned with the axis of the logging device, and that these are both in the vertical direction. Also single coils will subsequently be referred to without regard for focusing coils or the like.) This arrangement tends to induce secondary current loops in the formations that are concentric with the vertically oriented transmitting and receiving coils. The resultant conductivity measurements are indicative of the horizontal conductivity (or resistivity) of the surrounding formations. There are, however, various formations encountered in well logging which have a conductivity that is anisotropic. Anisotropy results from the manner in which formation beds were deposited by nature. For example, “uniaxial anisotropy” is characterized by a difference between the horizontal conductivity, in a plane parallel to the bedding plane, and the vertical conductivity, in a direction perpendicular to the bedding plane. When there is no bedding dip, horizontal resistivity can be considered to be in the plane perpendicular to the bore hole, and the vertical resistivity in the direction parallel to the bore hole. Conventional induction logging devices, which tend to be sensitive only to the horizontal conductivity of the formations, do not provide a measure of vertical conductivity or of anisotropy. Techniques have been developed to determine formation anisotropy. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,722 to Gianzero et al. Transverse anisotropy often occurs such that variations in resistivity occur in the azimuthal direction.
In the transverse induction logging tools the response of transversal coil arrays is determined by an average resistivity, however, the relatively lower conductivity of hydrocarbon-bearing sand layers dominates in this estimation. In general, the volume of shale/sand in the formation can be determined from gamma-ray or nuclear well logging measurements. Then a combination of the conventional induction logging tool with transmitters and receivers oriented along the well axis and the transversal induction logging tool can be used for determining the conductivity of individual shale and sand layers.
Multi-component signals can be used for interpreting formation resistivities and petrophysical parameters. The principles used for this interpretation have been discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,274 to Mollison et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,589 to Zhang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,045 to Tabarovsky et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Specifically, the parameters estimated may include horizontal and vertical resistivities (or conductivities), relative dip angles, strike angles, sand and shale content and water saturation. In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/125,530 of Rabinovich et al. teaches the use of multi-component measurements for analysis of fractured earth formations that may also have anisotropic layers.
Not discussed in the prior art is the effect of tool eccentricity on multi-component measurements. The present invention is directed towards the effects of tool eccentricity and expands on the effects of fractures discussed in Rabinovich.